


Good Boy

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dom!Hana, Dom/sub, F/M, How Do I Tag, Puppy Play, basically self indulgence, im kinkshaming myself, sub!Lucio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 09:53:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11250699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hana batted her eyelashes up at him playfully, "Do you like your presents, sweet boy?"Lucio smiled, "Yes ma'am. I love them very much, thank you."





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> tbis is unBeta'd, fair warning
> 
> any mistakes i will correct later

After a long day of training in the gym, Lucio wanted nothing more than to lie down and sleep forever. He chugged the remaining contents of his water bottle and wiped the sweat off of his forehead. Smiling, he returned to his room.   
After a hot shower an a change of clothes, he was ready for bed. Just as he was about to plop down face-first, he noticed the pink box laying at the foot of his mattress.

Sitting down and pulling the box into his lap, he examined it with curiosity.   
There was a small note attatched: 

""For my baby boy, i hope you enjoy ♪""

He recognized the handwriting as Hana's and smiled, his heart thrumming with excitement.

Feeling like a child on Christmas morning, he tore into the wrapping with little abandon and opened the box.

His jaw dropped to his chest.  
Inside were four items: a headband with dog ears, a collar and leash, and a fluffy tail plug.   
He carefully extracted each item and admired them closely.

He started with the most innocent item: the headband.   
Lucio ran his fingers through the fur of the ears and found them to be extremely soft. The deep oaky brown of the fur matched the roots of his hair. He smiled and placed the band on his head, moving on.

Next was the collar. The attatched leash clinked when he picked them up and Lucio felt his stomach explode with butterflies. He detatched the leash and inspected the collar with a grin. The collar was made of thick leather, heavy and smooth to the touch. A single silver tag hung on the ring in the front, reading his name with a heart over the i.   
Lucio chuckled to himself and cliked the buckle around his neck.   
He shivered and ran to the bathroom to see how he looked.   
He almost fainted when he reached the mirror. Hana had presented him with a beautiful piece of artwork that he could wear, and it made him feel like a god. 

He giggled giddily to himself, biting his lip, and returned to the box to examine his last present. 

The shaft of the plug was made of pink ceramic and was a little heavy in his hands. He made a mental note that it was a bit shorter than his own shaft, which was already stirring in his shorts.   
Running his hand over the tail protruding from it, he found that its fur was identical to that of the ears and he smiled fondly.

Something white and shiny caught his eye from inside the box. It was a remote of some sort, and underneath it was a note. It must have been hiding under the tail, Lucio mused.  
He picked up the small remote and noticed it had a lone knob on the top. He twisted the knob and almost dropped the plug in surprise because it started vibrating in his hand.

Lucio bit his lip and picked up the note, shaking his head to clear it. 

""Meet me in my room for a treat !   
-Hana ♡""

♡♢♤♧

Kneeling in the hallway in front of Hana's door, Lucio waited patiently until she finished her stream. He held the plug in his lap and was running his thumbs over the now warm ceramic. He had kept the ears and collar on.

After what felt like hours, Hana came to the door and leaned on the doorway. Even though she was short, Hana towered over him when he was on his knees. She looked down at him with a warm, pleased smile on her face, her arms were folded across her abdomen. She was clothed in nothing but an oversized t-shirt and pink panties, and Lucio felt could die happy with this image imprinted on his mind.

"Up, Lucio," Hana held out her hand to him. Lucio took it and stood, the blush on his skin was evident when he was out of her shadow. She led him into the room and the door shut behind him. 

Wrapping her arms loosely around his neck, Hana stood on her toes to press a soft kiss to Lucio's lips. He smiled into her lips and kissed back sweetly, his hands resting on her hips. 

Hana broke the kiss and backed down, her arms sliding down to rest on Lucio's chest. She batted her eyelashes up at him playfully, "Do you like your presents, sweet boy?"  

Lucio smiled, "Yes ma'am. I love them very much, thank you."

Hana smirked and took the plug and remote that were still in Lucio's hand. "Didnt want to try this one yet?" she raised her eyebrows at him, her smirk still playing across her face.

Lucio swallowed, "I... I figured.."   
He felt Hana's gaze burn holes in him, he looked down in embarassment and managed to stutter out, "I wanted to wait for you to h-help me. Ma'am."

Hana's eyebrows shot up higher for just a moment, then her face softened to a look akin to pity. "Aw, baby," she cooed and pulled him down by the ring on his collar for another kiss. "I'd be happy to guide you through it."

"Thank you Hana," Lucio smiled, "I-I mean ma'am." He felt himself relax a little, even if his knees still shook slightly with excitement. 

Hana laughed shortly and sat down in her computer chair. Her expression hardened a bit but her lips curled into a small smirk. 

"Strip."

Lucio froze for a moment but then he fumbled for the hem of his shirt and yanked it over his head.   
Hana giggled from the chair, her eyes raking over his torso, "Eager, are we?"  

"To please you ma'am," Lucio found himself saying, and Hana bit her lip, her smile growing wider. "Go slower, Lucio."

He slowed down when undoing his shorts, looking into her eyes and making her blush.   
After his shorts and boxers were discarded, he stood obediently and shamelessly in front of Hana as her eyes traced up and down his dark, toned body appreciatively.

"Lay on the bed, baby boy," Hana stood up and walked to her dresser, which was cluttered with figurines that rattled when she opened a drawer.  
She dug around inside and pulled out a small bottle of lubricant then shut the drawer back. 

"Use this," Hana tossed the bottle to her lover, who caught it easily.  
She sat back in her chair, leaning toward him intently.   
She ordered effortlessly, "Spread your legs for me and start preparing yourself." 

Lucio felt his blush get darker, and his cock twitch under her gaze. He poured the lubricant over his fingers and began working his ass, one finger at a time.  
Before long, Hana told him to ease the plug inside, which he did.

Once it was inside, Lucio let out a large breath and looked to Hana.  
After a short moment, Hana turned the dial of the remote.  
Lucio felt the vibrations go up his spine and he gasped sharply and bit his lip. 

Hana laughed and turned it off, "How do you feel, sweet boy?"

"Full," Lucio let out a laugh of his own and Hana crossed the roon to sit on the bed.

She had since shed her oversized t-shirt, which lay among Lucio's clothes on the floor. And Lucio admired her, wanting so badly to tangle his fingers in her straight brown hair and kiss her pale skin red.   
She snapped him out of his trance, "Get on the floor, pet. Puppies arent allowed on the furniture." 

Lucio blinked, then hastily transferred himself onto the floor, kneeling between her open legs. With a click, she attatched his leash back to his collar.   
They locked eyes again and she leaned back, presenting herself to him. 

He leaned forward and kissed along her pale thighs, his hands sliding up to her hips, toying with the lace of her panties. He kissed her through her panties and began licking in thick lines up and down her clothed cunt. She bit her lip and shifted her hips so he could remove them.   
Once they were discarded, Lucio kissed her lips then slid his tongue up her slit, making her moan softly.   
His tongue dove inside her, shifting from side to side and she whined.   
Lucio pushed her back so she was laying down and he spread her legs more. He kissed her clit and licked circled around it, slowly pushing his fingers in one at a time.   
When Lucio managed to work two of his fingers completely inside, he began to scissor them and curl them upwards as he sucked at her clit. Hana cried aloud and tried to move herself closer, but Lucio held her down with his free arm.   
He started to pump the fingers out and he traced over her lips with his tongue for a bit. He soon went back to her clit, licking an x across it.  
Hana sat up, making a noise for him to stop, and she gripped his leash and tugged him back. 

Hana was a panting, shivering mess despite herself. She held his head away for a second, admiring his drool mixed with her own juices dribbling down his scruffy chin.

She moved up to where the pillows were and jerked his leash and patted the bed beside her. 

"Come here boy, you've earned it." Hana sounded wrecked as she spread her legs for him.   
Lucio hopped onto the bed again and crawled on top of her to kiss her mouth. She tugged at his leash to communicate her need for him, and he didnt hesitate to enter her.

Her pussy was slick and tight and enveloped his cock like a dream.   
She whimpered beneath him and he set his pace. He was fucking in and out of her slowly, but hard enough to make her small breasts bounce with each thrust. Hana moaned loudly.

She stopped him after a minute and pushed him off so he could flip over on her belly. She presented her ass to him, wiggling her hips and smirking over her houlder at him, still clutching his leash.   
Hana pulled him to her and he entered her again in this new position. She moaned and grabbed the remote from next to her on the bed. Lucio was too busy focusing on chasing after his climax to notice.

Hana turned the knob to half speed again and Lucio groaned obscenely, picking up his bruising pace.

Hana panted, "Such a good dog, Lucio." He moaned and quickened his pace for a moment. 

"Can you cum for me, Lucio? Cum for your Master," Hana panted out. Lucio was nearing his end. He pulled her hips to him more and she fluttered around him, cumming again with a small cry.

Her thumb slipped on the remote and it turned to maximum speed. The sensations combined were enough to push him over the edge and he came with a groan inside her.

He pulled out of her and lay beside her, stroking her back until she turned to face him. She cupped his face and kissed him sweetly over and over again.

 "You did so good baby," she smiled, whispering to him softly.

Lucio smiled in his haze, he mumbled, "I love you, Hana."

"I love you, Lucio. Let's get you cleaned up." 

**Author's Note:**

> I did this instead of doing Day 2 of McHanzo week whoops


End file.
